Descendants: Afterwards-Maleficent and Mal
by Jellyfish3012
Summary: Episode 3 of Descendants: Afterwards. Maleficent arrives in Auradon to congratulate her daughter.


**So I got many reviews saying that Ben and his parents had been a little harsh in Episode 2. Well, here is where they'll resolve it. Enjoy.**

Mal ran straight to her room, not waiting for Ben. When she ran in, she found Evie still sleeping peacefully bed.

Mal through a pillow at her. Evie awoke with a start, her eyes wide, and her blue hair in front of her face. "Well, can I finally have a normal conversation with you?" Mal joked.

Evie giggled. "Sorry about last night. I had dreams all night long about your wedding. I have to be the maid of honor. And I have to make your dress!" Then she saw Mal's red and puffy eyes. "Mal, have you been crying?"

Mal shook her head. Evie put her hands on her hips and tilted her head to the side, her signature trademark for unveiling people's secrets.

"We told Ben's parents about the engagement, and things didn't go so well." Mal quickly got it all out.

Evie's face drooped down. "You know, sometimes I think that Beast could be as bad as the Evil Queen, or even Maleficent."

"When should I tell her?" Mal asked.

"Who?" Evie asked.

"My mom," Mal responded.

"In about 10 years," Evie replied sarcastically, "if things didn't go well with Ben's dad, I wouldn't even think about telling Maleficent."

Mal gave Evie a weak smile. "Hey," Evie reached out her arms to comfort her.

Mal stood up. "I'm going to let Ben tell her."

Evie looked on in worry. "Mal, I don't think that's such a good idea."

Mal gave her a mischievous smile. "Oh yes it is. We'll Skype Maleficent in Belle and Adam's room."

Evie's eyes lit up. "I see. Then they'll see how it's bad to overact and they'll apologize."

Mal smiled. "It'll be like looking at a mirror." She proudly strutted out the door. Evie started to hum a tune she hadn't sung in a while. _She's rotten to the core, rotten to the core…_

 _Meanwhile…_

Mal walked up to Ben's dorm, and knocked on the door. He answered. "Hey Mal."

"Look Ben, I'm sorry about this morning." Mal began.

"You have no need to apologize. I shouldn't have yelled at my mom and dad." Ben added.

Then, as Mal explained her plan to him, he began to smile. "I think it's perfect." He told her. After the two had eaten lunch, they walked back down to the castle. As they walked down the hall, they bumped into Belle and Adam on the way.

"Ben!" Belle shrieked.

"Mal!" Adam was surprised.

"We were just on our way to see you. I wanted to apologize for my actions this morning. I was just surprised, that's all." Adam said, with a genuine look of sorrow on his face.

Mal smiled. "Thank you."

"And I wanted to apologize too. I shouldn't have yelled at you. After all, you are my parents." Ben smiled.

"No need to apologize dear," Belle whispered. "In fact we felt so bad, we wanted to give you a present. Come with us." Belle and her husband beckoned Mal and Ben downstairs. Mal looked at Ben with a look of question and Ben simply shrugged. They walked down into a small circular room.

"Well, we'll leave you three alone." Adam smiled. Then he walked away with Belle.

Mal looked at Ben. "Three?"

Suddenly a voice came from the closet. "Of course! You're not alone, Mal!" Mal turned to find her mother standing behind a large bookshelf on the wall.

"Mom?" Mal gasped in disbelief.

"When I heard that you were engaged, I asked if I could come over. Belle and Adam sent me over, but I'm still stripped of my powers." Maleficent smiled.

"How did you know?" Ben asked.

"And why aren't you all evil and stuff?" Mal added.

Maleficent smiled. "Evie called her Mother last night and told her. Grimhilde shared the news with us this morning."

"Are they still on good terms? I heard they hadn't talked since she found out that Evie was dating Doug." Mal asked.

"They hadn't talked until last night!" Maleficent told her. "And King Benjamin here has started a "Be good" program on the isle. It's really working!"

"I did that so that Auradon would trust me. I didn't think anybody on the Isle would use it." Ben exclaimed.

"I was against it at first. But Jafar, Grimhilde, and Cruella convinced me to try it out," Maleficent said. "Congratulations on the engagement Mal. I'll have to be going now. I'm only allowed so much time over here. Goodbye!" With that, Maleficent ran out of the room, and upstairs.

Mal looked at Ben and raised her eyebrows. "The "Be good" program? Really?"

Ben laughed. He never thought it would actually work.


End file.
